Movies Solve Everything
by NowPanicAndFreakOut
Summary: ...Do they? Lizzie and Lydia certainly hope so. A collection of movie nights between the two younger Bennet sisters over the years. (The Lizzie Bennet Diaries)


Hey guys! This is my first LBD fic- I'm hoping to stave off withdrawal symptoms by writing this. It's also my first fic in third person, so let me know how it is. The first night in this chapter occurs just after Episode 68 (Leftovers), the second just before Episode 72 (Party Time) and the third just after Episode 85 (Consequences). Try to guess what film they watch each time in the reviews- some are more obvious than others… Enjoy!

**November 30****th****, 2012**

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!" Lydia squeals as she rounds into the lounge where her sister is waiting, popcorn in hand, drinks on the table. "Lizzie!"

"What?" Lizzie laughs.

"Lizzie, I just heard the most amazing thing! Mary says the swimmers are back in town, for this weekend only! Lizzieeee! We have to go to Carter's, tonight! I said I'd go round Debbie's tomorrow so I can't go then- you know she hates it there. Please, please, please!" Lydia hasn't noticed how Lizzie's face has changed, grown darker and almost angry, at the mention of the swim team.

"No, Lydia," she says firmly.

"But Lizzieeeeee-"

"I said, no."

"Seriously? OMG, sis, I don't think you get it." She kneels down in front of her sister. "Lemme break it down for your nerdy little brain. Carter's. Swimmers, AKA hot-single-man-cakes. Tonight. Yes? Let's go!" She grabs her older sister's hand and tries to drag her from the couch, but she refuses to budge. "C'mon, Lizzie! What's the deal?" Lizzie sighs, unsure of what to say. She steers herself away from the topic of George Wickham, knowing that it would only lead Lydia to be more excited, and goes in with her second (much less important) reason.

"We've had this planned for a week now, Lydia. And it was your idea."

"Yeah, well, this is my new idea! And it's soooooo much better than some lame-o movie night. Let's go out. Now. ASAP." She jumps and grins, but stops when she sees the stubborn look on Lizzie's face. "What?"

"I don't want to go, Lydia," Lizzie sighs, exasperated. "What don't you get?"

"I don't get why." She crosses her arms, scowling.

"I- I'd just much rather stay in tonight, that's all. I don't want to drink, I'm broke, nobody else we know would be out… I want to stay home." Lizzie's reasons don't budge Lydia's scowl.  
"For God's sake," Lydia mutters. "This happens all the time. Whenever I want to go out, it's-" she slips into a higher voice, mocking her sister- "-'oh, Lydia, I don't want to!' 'Oh, Lydia, I have no money!' 'Oh, Lydia-'"

"Stop. Now." Lizzie rises from the sofa, a matching scowl now on her face. "This is the first time in months that I've said no, Lydia. Months. Give me a break. I don't want to go to Carter's, and so I won't go, and unless you want to go by yourself- walking there and back, because you still can't use my car- I'd suggest you didn't go either." She takes a deep, calming breath and composes herself. "Now, I'm gonna go get some chocolate. Do you want some?" She tries for a smile that Lydia doesn't return.

"No. Stuff your chocolate," she says dangerously quietly before storming out of the room. Lizzie hears the rustle of a coat and then the front door slamming and she slumps to the couch, thoughts of chocolate forgotten. Her head falls into her hands and her gaze drops to the empty DVD case and the remote lying next to it. Sighing, she picks up the controller and presses play, hoping to god that Lydia doesn't end up in the same sort of trouble as the main character on the screen.

* * *

**December 12****th****, 2012**

"Well, this is already going better than last time," Lizzie remarks, and Lydia snorts.

"You could say." They're sat together on one of the sofas, a bowl of popcorn straddling their laps, and talking their way through the movie, but neither of them care that they're missing it. They've already watched it at least twenty times before tonight. There's a short drinks break before the conversation carries on.

"So," Lydia begins. "Pemberley Digital, eh? You choose that one on purpose?"

"No," Lizzie replies, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Why is everybody asking me that? It's a highly regarded company and they were happy to take me on, that's all. So what-" Lydia cuts her off.

"And you head off in, what, three weeks?" She seems far too interested for Lizzie's liking.

"Yes… What it is about this place? Is there something I should know?"

"No, no," Lydia says casually. "Nothing." She's not lying. Not exactly. It's not something, it's some_one_. She changes tack. "You looking forward to it?"

"Yeah, I really am," Lizzie says, smiling enthusiastically. "I've been looking through the papers Dr Gardiner gave me and, wow. I mean, it's mostly pictures- the offices are huge, the location is amazing… oh, and there's a freaking pool on the roof! What's that about?" She laughs. Her sister has a sly sort of smile on her face. "Seriously, what is up with Pemberley?!"

"Nothing, nothing. It sounds really good. Nothing's up." Her smile widens.

"Right." Lizzie is still suspicious, but decides to drop the subject in favour of a mouthful of popcorn. They've been quietly watching the film for a few minutes when Lizzie has a thought. "Lydia?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Lydia laughs. "You know me, sis- just a paaaaaaaaaartaaaaaay!" She giggles as her sister smiles at her. "And that's sorted for tomorrow! Hollaaaaaaa!" Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"I'm dreading it already," she says, only half joking. Lydia gives her a look.

"Seriously, though, you better get me something awesome."

Lizzie bites her lip, feeling clueless. "Any ideas?"

"Uh, maybe some jewellery? I dunno," Lydia murmurs, busy popping kernels into her mouth.

"Jewellery. I can do that," Lizzie replies. "Anything else?"

"Mmmmph," Lydia responds with a shrug and a slight shake of her head. She covers her mouth to say, "Don't think so." Lizzie purses her lips, thinking she'll have to go to her default gift- a book. It might be a little later than expected… Oh well. She'll visit the bookstore tomorrow, but for now she relaxes and rejoins the plotline of the film just as the girl gets the guy.

* * *

**February 9****th****, 2013**

Silence.

Nobody's talking.

Nobody's moving.

It seems like nobody's _breathing_.

There's just… silence.

For ten minutes, they sit in the lounge. They're on separate sofas. Lydia stares at the ground. Lizzie stares at Lydia. Only when she can stand the feeling of being watched no longer does Lydia move at all, and then it is only to look back at her sister. The utter despair in her eyes behind the weak attempt at a glare saddens Lizzie so deeply, she has to look away.

Another minute passes.

Two.

Three.

Three minutes and forty-six seconds (by Lizzie's count) later, she decides to speak.  
"You wanna put the DVD in?" Lizzie asks gently.  
"No," Lydia replies. Quietly, meekly. Not like Lydia at all.

One minute.

Two.

"Shall I do it?" Lizzie asks.  
"No," Lydia replies.

One minute.

Two.

Three.

Four.

"Want anything to eat?" Lizzie asks.  
"No," Lydia replies.

One minute.

Two.

Three.

"Anything to drink?" Lizzie asks.  
"No," Lydia replies.

One minute.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Lizzie finally shatters. "Lydia, do you even want to do this?" There are a few more seconds of silence.  
"No," Lydia replies. Lizzie sighs and gets off the couch.  
"Should I go then? Leave you to it?" An even longer silence. Lizzie goes to exit the room, a small frown forming.  
"No," Lydia whispers. Lizzie turns round to look at her sister. She's stood up, her small frame looking tinier than usual, but her expression remains unchanged. Lizzie slowly moves back in and sits down where she was, perhaps a couple centimetres closer to the sofa that Lydia stands next to, and continues to look at her sister.

One minute.

Two.

Three.

Lydia inches closer to Lizzie, and then the dam breaks. Lydia breaks. She crumples to her knees, clinging to her sister's lower legs, and cries, cries full-on heaving sobs that wrack her body and leave her shivering and desolate and empty and exhausted and broken. She's completely broken, and all Lizzie can do is cradle her shoulders and stroke her hair and tell her it's alright when they both know it isn't.

One minute.

Two.

Three.


End file.
